Hollywood
by jessishere08
Summary: This is the story of a girl going to hollywood and falling in love with joe jonas. better than summary:


Hollywood

intro.

"Charity!You cant move!You just cant!I love you!"Jess screamed, hugging her best friend and trying to hold back the tears."Its okay Jess, your going to get to visit me!"She said, hugging her back."Well my mom is probably ready.Love you Jess."She siad, hugging her one last time.

Charity walked next door, slimbing into her mom's minivan full of their clothing, showing Jess she was really leaving.Jess held her tears as she waved at the car dissapearing into the horizon.

...

Charity moved half way across the country, but didnt tell her the biggest secret she had been keeping for eight months.A secret she swore to tell noone;not even her dog.This was so huge, that she decided she was going to have to tell Jess.And moving to California made them even better friends than they were.She just hoped she could trust her with the biggest secret of her life.

Could Jess handle it?.

**chapter one**

"YES!!"I yelled, as I boarded the plane.In a few hours, I would be at Charity's house in San Diego!

**Charity's house:**

"Yes its the girl from myspace I never let you talk to!"She said, smacking Joe's hand."Well!She was really cute,and Im excited!"Joe said,fixing his tie."Well we will pick you up from the airport later tonight, so be ready."Charity said, as the three boys walked out the door."Bye!"She said, as Nick gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheekaww poor clingy little kid:DThey waved and Charity watched them leave."Now to make food, and think of the best way to tell Jess."Charity mumbled to herself, walking inside the house and turning on the stove.

An hour later, she got a call saying Jess was at the airport, waiting on her.She turned off the stove and drove to the airport.The first thing she saw was her colorful best friend standing at the gate with three bags."Wow Jess, your wearing rainbows."She said, hugging her."Wow its been atleast a year!"Charity said."Yea and its about to rain!"Jess said, putting her bags in the car."Lets blow this popstand before they realize Im the on who said bomb!"Jess yelled.Charity laughed as she started the car.She drove all the way to the peachy colored house, which was ten times bigger than her old one."Wow.."Jess said as they pulled up.Charity laughed, mainly because she wa used to it."Come on, my _friends_ will bring your bags in later."Charity said, dragging Jess into the huge condo like house."Where are the 'rents?"She asked."Well mom went on buisness and dad went to some fishing thing."She said, opening the fridge."Wow your house for two weeks, alone?"Jess asked, wide eyed and in awe of the house she was about to explore.

"Yep yep.And dont forget, we have to pick up my friends from the airport in about three hours!"Charity said, as they were off to see the house.Jess wanted the grand tour of everything, and especially her room!33

"Alrighty, well you can change, but be down in thirty minutes.They just called and are ready."She told Jess, shutting the door."Coolio."She siad, digging through her clothes for something comfortable to wear in front of her long found bestfriends friends she didnt even know.She was guessing there was something wrong with her rainbow outfit, but it was alright.

"Ready!"Jess said, as she quickly grabbed Charity's keys before she could."Gah.You drive, but if I die, Ni-- I mean my friend will kill me!"She said, stopping herself.Jess just looked at her."That made no sense silly!"She said, running to the drivers side of the new silver car."Seatbelts!"Jess yelled, as they fastened them."Alright, make a left.TURN!STOP!JESS!ITS A REDLIGHT, STOP!"She yelled.The car came to a stop, with Jess laughing hysterically."Wow Jess, your a maniac!"She siad, almost out of breath."Well.."Jess said, putting the white Raybans on her face."Chare, whose are these?"She asked.Charity laughed.Jess is the one to obsess over celebrities, so Joe Jonas was one of them."They look like Joe's, im stealing them."She siad, jokinlgy.Charity tried her best not laughing, seeing as though they were his.

"Okay were here!"Charity said, spotting the boys before Jess did."But Jess, I need to tell you something big."She started.Thats when Jess's jaw dropped, and she saw three guys approaching the car.

**chapter 2**

JESS's POV:

"YOU KNOW THE JONAS BROTHERS?!"I yelled.I opened the car door, in half awe of the three boys that single handedly saved my life."Hi."The smaller one said."Im Nick."He siad.My eyes grew wide as I let out a scream.It was more of a maddish scream."Um is she okay?"I heard Kevin ask.I looked over at him."Im going to be great!"I said sarcastically."Do you need a hug?"Joe asked, reaching out his arms.Everyone turned and stared at him, as he put his arms down and scratched his head."Wow,they are.wow.here.wow."I said, laying my head on the roof of the car.Charity walked over to me."Even though I didnt tell you, now you get to spend two weeks with them!"She siad, patting me on the back.

I sighed and looked up.Joe was smiling like a retard, and Nick was just staring at Charity."Okay boys, come on!Lets get this show on the road!"Charity said, getting the boys into the car.This was making me nervous to drive with the three boys I loved more than air in the backseat.I felt like I just kidnapped them, only they wanted to come."So what do we have planned for this week?"Kevin asked.I listened to Charity and Nick talk about their plans, and then Kevin say something about talking to a ex girlfriend of his."What about you Joseph?"Charity asked.All of a sudden there was a awkward silence, and I had to say something."You should show me around LA!"I siad, a little to fast.He laughed."Theres what Im doing."He siad."Yea but you two cant possibly look at LA the whole time!"Kevin said.

"Well then tommorow you three go on your date things, and we will watch a movie!"Joe said.I almost stopped the car, because Joe Jonas just said he wanted to watch a movie with me.I stayed quiet, trying not to smile."THERE!STOP!"Nick yelled,as I almost hit a stop sign.I stopped, making everyone 'impeach' me as a driver.I had to let Nick and Charity drive, and I sat in the back with Joe.I was in the middle, so it was pretty cramped.Everytime I would look over, Joe was staring at me, which was weird.I was trying my best not to stare it him, he being well..him.

We finally got back to Char's house, but everyone was bored."Lets play hide and seek!"Joe suggested.My eyes lit up."YEA!NOT IT!"I yelled, as it echoed through the house."Well Ill be it."Kevin said.We all smiled as he started counting and we ran.It was funny because Charity and Nick hid in the small pantry together, and I kept running."Ohhh.!"I whispered, climbing into the bathtub.Minutes later Joe was sitting beside me, smiling."Hey this is my sp-"I siad, as he covered my mouth, when we heard Kevin coming.I tried not to think about it, but the thoughts of 'me and joe' were racing through my head as my heart began to beat really fast.We saw the light come on, as Kevin searched the bathroom.He didnt come to the bathtub, he just looked in the cabinets, and the small linen closet.

After he left, Joe let go of my mouth and whispered,"That was close."I let out a small laugh as I realized his hand was on my leg, making this extremeley awkward.The light was out again, as I felt him staring at me.The light came on again, and he quickly moved his hand as Charity and Nick pulled back the shower curtain."Well well well."Nick said.Joe climbed out, then grabbed my hands, pulling me out as well."That was a awkward game eh?"Nick pestered Joe."Shut up."He snapped.I looked at Charity, who was smiling."What?"I asked,crossing my arms."Someone is in looooove with Joseph!"She siad, pushing me."Well yea he is incredibly gorgoeus and omj i am not!"I said.Good thing we were a few feet behind him.

**chapter 3**

"Dude!Were leaving bye."I heard Nick call, then I heard byes from everyone.Or so I thought.I woke up a hour later, and changed into shorts and a a tank top.The coolest one ever, with Joe on the front!"Whoa buddy."I siad, rubbing my eyes to see a shirtless Joe making pancakes.He looked at me and smiled as he flipped the pancakes."Wow Im hungry, those better be for me!"I said, trying to remain calm, seeing as though he was on my shirt, and my ass said 'Joe'.He just smiled at my outfit and fixed me a plate of breakfast.

I was still in shock that I was so close to him, because normally I just saw him on tv."Well stop staring at me and eat."He said, sitting beside me.I stared at him, not hearing what he said."OH!"I siad, looking away."Well I get that alot."He said, as he began eating.I smiled.I was atleast two feet away from the guy I had been in 'love' with for atleast a year, and I couldnt even talk?I wanted to tell him how I felt, deeply and truly about him, but I couldnt.I was starstruck, but loving every minute of it."Wow I love your eyes."I said, then realizing I said it, I covered my mouth."You just made this breakfast AWKWARD..."He said, shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

I tried not to laugh, but it overwhelmed me."Stop laughing at me!"He said, making me laugh even harder."Well if you dont stop laughing, your not coming to the beach with me!"He siad, making me shut my loud mouth and stare at him.The beach?Alone?With Joe Jonas?Huh?"Um um um what exactly do you mean?"I asked, trying not to choke on the bacon in front of me."Well we might go to the beach later, and if you keep being mean to me, then we will do something boring."He said, practically wolfing down his food."Well uh..Im not prepared to see all of the fans."I stated.He looked at me."Yea your right, maybe the beach isnt the best place then.Hurrm.."He said, still eating.I finished my plate and set it in the sink.I didnt know the rules, so I decided just to wash the dirty dishes."Are you crazy?Charity has a dishwasher!"He siad, coming up behind me and scaring me."Well how well do ya know her?"I asked jokingly.

"Well she is my brother's life, meaning basically she is mine as well.We met at a concert, mainly because she left her cellphone, but after that her and Nick, well, connected, and we hang out whenever we have a free day."He siad, putting all of the dishes in the dishwasher."Wow, well Ive never been to a concert."I siad."Well were going to have to change that, arent we?"He said, with a silly smile.

"WERE HOME!!"I heard Charity yell.I was sitting on the couch, beside Joe, and we were watching MTV's Life of Ryan."Wow you guys are quiet.Why?"Kevin asked, as they shut the door."Well we are watching tv, could that be it?"I asked, my eyes glued to the tv."Maybe.."Charity said.I looked over at her, and she was staring at Joe, who was staring at Nick."Well this is awkward!"Kevin said, breaking the tension.He sat down in Joe's lap, making Joe make a very unnatractive noise."AWKWARD!!"I siad, moving away.Everyone started laughing as I watched Charity and Nick sit on Joe, and they all began wrestling.I just turned the tv up louder, then eventually went upstairs.I sat on my bed, reading when someone knocked at my door."Come in!"I siad, shoving the book under my pillow.It was dark out, and the clock said it was about 9:30."Oh..uh...hi."I siad, seeing Joe at the doorway.He was wearing grey sweatpants,a wife beater, and his hair was messy.Sex hair much?;D

"Nice hair."I siad, smiling.He chuckled then walked over to me."Want to go for a walk?"He asked finally."Uh sure?"I said, standing up."Lets go!"He siad, hurrying me out of the room.

We walked down the dark sidewalk, with only the street lights.We could see the waves, and hear the seagulls.The air smelled like salt, and was different from New York.Normally I heard cars;not waves, and smelled smog;not salt.It was very quiet,and there was a nice cool breeze.We walked awhile in silence, a very awkward one.Finally Joe said something, and this something was pretty huge.

**chapter 4**

"Ever since Charity let me listen to you guys talk, I think I have liked you.But now that I actually know you, I know I like you, but I just dont want you to not feel that way.Mainly because you dont like the fans, and I just want someone like you to like me."He said, stopping."Woww."I said, sitting down in the sand."Well what does that mean?"He asked, sitting beside me and looking across me and at the water.The waves were louder, as they hit the shore."I dunno."I replied truthfully."Well will you be my girlfriend?"He asked.

My world stopped."Did you, Joe Jonas, just ask me to be your girlfriend?"I whispered.Why I was whispering, I dont know, but I couldnt beleive it.My heart started to race, and I almost couldnt breath."Yea."He said, nodding.I layed my head back on the sand."Oh wow."I said, closing my eyes."Wow this is pretty big, Ive been in San Diego what, about 48 hours and THE Joe Jonas just asked me out?Wow."I said."Well you can say no, its not like Im going to shun you or anything."He said, causing me to laugh."Well its sort of awkward and wait, you were there all those times when I told Charity about wanting to see you in a speedo?Wow."I said, as my face flushed red."Yep,and I found your conversations about me entertaining, although it made me mad she wouldnt let me talk to you."He said, laying beside me."Oh well.But thats awkward!And the sex hair thing?"I asked.He laughed."And the seductive picture of Kevin on your wall, about how he wants to seduce you?Ive heard it all."He said.I laughed.

"Well its not like you need to know right now, I mean sure I have the hugest crush on you and everything, but Im not sure Im ready to be your girlfriend.I mean what would the fans say?After Nick broke up with Miley, and while they were dating, all of your fans hated her, and I just dont want that.And then there would be so many rumors about me and you, then about me, and people would try to break us up.It would be crazy Joe."I said."Wow girl, you just thought of that all in your head?"I nodded."Well I know, but we dont have to listen to any of it, and fans shouldnt hate the people we chose to date, they should be happy for us.Not criticize you or anything!"He said."Yea I know."I said.The wind started to blow a little harder, and it was howling.The night was very beautiful."So is that a yes?"He asked."I just dont know, and Im going to kill myself later for saying this, but no."I said.He sat up."Really?"He asked.I flinched."Yea, Im so sorry."I said, getting up and running down the side walk to the house.I ran past Charity and Nick, whom were on the couch and up to the bathroom.I heard the front door open and then Charity yell at Joe."Whats wrong with her?"She yelled."Nothing, I ju-- nevermind."He said,as I heard him walk up the steps, to his bedroom, which happened to be right across from mine."Jess, honey, whats wrong?"Charity said softly, knocking on my door.

"Nothing."I said, wiping my stear stained face as she opened the door."What did that stupid Jonas boy say or do?"She asked, sitting beside me."He asked me out."I said."And thats a bad thing?"She said, her voice telling me how confused she was."No, its a good thing, but Im not ready."I siad, crying again."Well thats no reason to cry!Get your but across the hall and you two set up a date.You two are practically soul mates!"She siad.I laughed."Now go over there and you two need to be a couple withing three hours.Got it?"She said.I nodded."Okay now go!"She commanded as I walked across the hall and knocked on his door.

**chapter 5**

"Hey."I said, as I entered his room.He was sitting at the window, writing, then looked up at me."Yea?"He asked, with a fake smile.I could tell I hurt him by saying no."So what are you writing?"I asked, avoiding Charity's command."A song."He replied, writing some more."Thats cool."I siad."Why are you in here?"He asked.I looked at him."Truthfully, I dont know.Charity said that I need to go out with you, but Im not sure.Joe, I want to, but I cant handle your fame."I said."Im sorry!"He siad, throwing the book across the room.Pages flew out.I got up and walked out of the room.Before I shut the door, I heard him start crying.I walked back to my room, crying and sat on my bed.Oh what a memorable two weeks this was to turn out to be.

"Good morning sleepy head!"Joe said, walking into my room.I opened my eyes, and looked around."Ahh!Light!"I yelled, covering my eyes."Wow you look horrible!"He said.I always looked bad when I woke up, so I ignored him."Bleh!Get out of here, I have to change!"I siad."Psh Im staying."He replied."Ugh."I replied, pulling the covers over my head.He jumped on the bed and layed beside me."Ah!"I said as he slid under the covers beside me."Hellooo."He siad, smiling.I rolled my eyes."Will you hurry and get up please?"He whispered."Your breath smells like pancake syrup."I whispered laughing."I love that stuff, I normally just drink it out of the bottle!"He whispered, laughing."Your crazy."I said, shutting my eyes."Well hurry and get up, you have never been to a concert, and well your going to one today, so come on!"He said."Get your lazy butt up, before I have to pull you out of this bed and change you myself."He said, raising his eyebrows.I laughed.

"Seriously, so get up."He said."Fine, get out of here so I can change."I said."Fiine."He said, getting up and walking out of the room.I got up and walked over to the closet, which had my clothes neatly put away in."Blah.Blah.Ahh!"I siad, pulling out a blue jean skirt, white and ble polka dotted leggins,and a black and white striped shirt.I changed quikly and put my hair up.I didnt feel like doing anything to it, because it would be pointless.

I walked out of the room to see Joe sitting against the hallway wall, waiting on me."Hi?"I said, walking past him.He jumped up and followed me to the kitchen, and watched me make my breakfast."Where is Nick and Charity, and Kevin?"I asked, pouring two glasses of orange juice."They are at the beach."He said.I scrunched my eyesbrows."Why would they be at the beach when there is a concert?"I asked, putting the juice back into the fridge."Well I dont know."He said, grabbing a glass and drinking all of the juice in it.

"Well thats weird."I said, making toast."Well can ya hurry up?"He asked.Just for that, I went slower."Jess!!"He whinned.I stopped and looked at him.I loved how he said my name."Fine lets go!"I siad, turning off the toaster, but grabbing my toast and shoving it into my mouth."Wow such a lady."He siad, grabbing keys.I followed him out of the condo house thing to a blue car.You know the one in the 'kevin jonas would like to sell you a car' picture?"Wow.The actual car.Wow."I siad, touching the side like the silly Jonas fan I am."Creepy much?"He said, opening the door for me.I got in and buckled up, but then remebered he almost wrecked their tour bus, then got skeptical.I watched him walk over to the huge garage, and walk in.He came out with a guitar, and put it in the back."What is that for?"I asked.He didnt reply,just got in the front and turned on the car.

I waited for him to crash into something, but hey atleast I would die with Joe Jonas.I watched him drive, which was pretty entertaining.Then his pocket vibrated.He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white sidekick all of us fans thought was done for.I stayed quiet, trying to be polite and not interupt his phone call.He was Joe Jonas for goodness sakes!"Well dude Im busy.Yes!Alright, well it can wait.Well its Nick's fault for getting the sunburn!Alright, we will get some lotion crap.Alright, bye."He said.Were they coming to the concert to?

**chapter6**

"Well Nicholas has a sunburn, but that wont ruin anything."Joe said, turning on the radio."Oooh this is a SOS, Dont want a second guess, this is the bottom line its true.I gave my all for you, now my hearts in two.And I cant find the other half, its like Im walking on broken glass, better believe I bled, its a call Ill never get."The radio blared.I was trying not to laugh, because it was pretty funny."Well were here!"He said, pulling up to the beach pavillion.There werent any cars, or people."Well come on!"He said, getting out of the car and grabbing the guitar.I reluctantly followed him onto the dock thing.We walked to the very end, almost a mile long, and sat on the edge, over looking the water.I bet it was pretty deep, so I stayed far enough away that I wouldnt fall in.

I waited patiently for fans to show up, or something.After five minutes, he grabbed my hand,and began playing the guitar."They come and go, but they dont know, that you are my beautiful.I try to come, closer with you, but they all say we wont make it through.How can I prove my love?If they al say Im not good enough?"He said, taking a breath."Stop Joe."I said, as he stopped playing with a puzzled look on his face."What?Why?"He asked.I looked at him for a minute."Singing to me is sweet, and yes I love it, but its not going to make me change my mind.Im sorry, but Im not a normal fan.Im not going to melt for you.You guys are awesome, and amazing, but Im not giving in fast."I said, not beleiving what I was saying to Joe Jonas."Jessica, you are so diffucult!Im trying to sing to you, I wrote you a song, what more can I do?"I asked, setting the guitar down."Well for starters, lets go swimming."I said, pulling off the top shirt I had on, revealing my blue cami.I pulled off the skirt, revealing my leggins.I took them off to, so I was wearing my cami and shorts.He looked at me for a minute, then took off his shirt and the red pant,leaving him in boxers."Awww no speedo?"I asked.He rolled his eyes, as he watched me jump in the oober deep ocean.I was terrified that a shark was going to eat me, but i figured since he was going to be swimming with me, I had a 50/50 chance.Maybe the shark liked freakishly hot rockstars in boxers? :P

He jumped in the water, and came right up."Oh my gosh Jess, this water is cold!"He said, his teeth chattering."Oh well Jonas, your gonna have to get over it."I said,laughing."Wow this water smells horrible!"He said, holding his nose.I grabbed onto the pier with my right hand and watched him.How could I have said no to this gift from God?"Again, stop staring at me!"He said, splashing the salty tasting water in my face."Hey!Stop that you silly boy!"I said, jumping on his back.He grabbed my legs, wrapping them around him and took me under.When he pulled me back up, I playfully pushed him under."Hey no fair!"He said, grabbing my hands."Jessica, please please give me a chance?"He said, pulling me closer to him."No."I siad, as he moved the wet piece of hair out of my face.I stared at him for a minute.Gosh I loved his brown eyes."Please."He whispered, bringing our faces so close.

"One more time?"He asked."Please?"He asked.Our noses were touching as we looked into each others eyes.I just smiled, glad that there was no people,fans, or paparazzi around.Scratch that,we didnt know the paparazzi were taking pictures of us."Joe."I whispered, as our lips connected and his tongue traced my lips.I pulled away, smiling."Wow."I said."Now?"He asked.I put his arms around my neck."Nope."I said, smiling."Come on, thats the best kiss I have ever given!"He whinned.Then we saw flashes as we saw the paparazzi on the pier above us."AH!"I said, burrying my head in his chest."DUDE!GET A LIFE!She isnt used to you guys!"He yelled, holding onto me with the hand he wasnt holding onto the pier with."Sorry kid, just doing my job!"The guy said, snapping a few more pics."Anything you would like to say?"They asked.Joe ignored them, and pulled me under the pier."Listen, to make it back to my car, we have to swim to the shore and run.Ill lock the car and then run bakc and get our clothes and my guitar."He whispered.I nodded as we quietly waded through the deep water, making our way back to shore.The paparazzi thought we were still at the end of the peir, so we were safe.

**chapter 7**

"When I saw now, run, got it?"He asked, grabbing my hand.We were standing in the sand, under the pier, about to run through the paparazzi."Got it."I said."One two three, NOW!"He yelled, as we ran across the parking lot."Hey!Over there!"The men shouted, running after us and taking shots of us.We made it to the car, and opened the doors as fast as we could, slamming them shut and locking them.Only one problem, his car was a convertible, and the top was down."SHIT!"He yelled.He threw something at me, which I covered my face with.It was a towel."Okay Jess, Im going to drive around the curve.I want you to take the wheel and drive around the parking lot, until you lose them, then come back and pick me up."He said, starting the car.We were both out of breath as the men were running at the car.He swerved out of the parking space and drove around behind the port o potty."Ill be back."He siad, with a silly smirk.I revved the engine, and waited on the paparazzi to follow me in their car's.I put the top up, so they didnt know he wasnt in the car.

It took until it got dark to lose them, but I finally did.I drove back to the pier to see Joe sitting beside a trash can.I smiled and honked.He grabbed the guitar and our clothes and walked over to the car.He opened my door, and put the stuff in the backseat from there."Come on."He said,grabbing my hand and pulling me back on the pier.We walked to the end and sat down.The wind howled, but it was beautiful.Not to mention JOE JONAS was sitting beside me, holding my hand in his boxers."So does this mean you will be my gilfriend?"He asked."Of course."I said, laying my head on his shoulder.I smiled as we watched the waves for a while."Well we better go."He siad, getting up.He helped me up and we walked back to the car.

We drove back to Charity's house in silence, mainly because there was nothing to say.When we got there,Nick and Kevin were playing Guitar hero 3, and Charity was on the phone."Yea Ill call you back."She said, hanging up.I smiled, as she practically screamed."YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!!"She yelled, running up to me and hugging me."Yea calm down."I said, as she released me."Well tell me everything!"She siad."Nah, Im tired."I siad, watching Joe walk upstairs.It was pretty funny, becuase he was still in the yellow boxers."Wow he got a tan."I siad,following him.I watched him walk into the bathroom, so I went into his room and layed down in his bed.The covers were warm, and I wanted to go to sleep.Joe walked in, and didnt even turn on the lights.When he layed down, he felt my leg and screamed."Sh scaredy cat, its me!"I whispered.He chuckled as he got under the covers, and put them over us both.I snuggled closer to him, and breathed in his scent.He smelled like axe, but it was very faint."Goodnight."I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

He put his arm around me, literally putting me to sleep.When I woke up, the rays of light shown through the blinds."Ah.Light."I whispered, snuggling my head in his chest."Aww is witte Jess nochturnal?"He asked.I just laughed."Well I hate the light after I wake up."I said, trying to go back to sleep, but I couldnt."If you get up, Ill make you pancakes."He whispered in my ear.I just giggled."Well, can it like wait?"I asked."Im warm!"I said, pulling the covers over me some more, to where our bodies were touching."Gosh Jess, your legs are cold!"He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.I laughed.

"Okay love birds, get out of the same bed, you dont see me and Nicholas sleeping with each other!"Charity yelled from the bedroom door."Well if he wasnt fifteen, you guys probably would!"I yelled back."Ahahahaha."Charity said sarcastically."Well get your butts out of there!"Charity said."Maybe were snuggling?"Joe said, smiling and looking at me."Well I dont care!"She said."Ugh."I said, getting up.I didnt realize I was in pajammas.I must have woken up in the middle of the night or something."Oh boy."I said, as I fell over.Everyone started laughing at me, but I just got up and walked to my room.I grabbed some clothes and walked over to the bathroom, turning the shower on.I took the quickest shower Ive probably ever taken, then quickly got dressed.

**chapter 8**

"Dammit!Its all over the news!"Joe yelled as I walked out of the bathroom."That I took a shower?Wow."I said, burshing my wet hair."No that were dating."He said."Calm down lover boy, it isnt that bad."I said."I thought you didnt want this though."He said."Well I dont, but regardless of whatever me and you do, the paparazzi will be there."I said as a matter of factly."BLAH!!"He said."Blah to you."I said, sticking out my tongue at him."Well we actually have a preformance today.Do you want to come?"He asked."Uh yea!"I said,smiling."What are you,no, where are you playing?"I asked."Were playing stripped, and Take on me, A little bit longer, and Goodnight and Goodbye."He said."Gotchya.I want to hear Take on me."I said smiling."Take on mee."He sang, wrapping his arms around my waist.I laughed."I want to hear Nick sing."I said, watching his expression."I see how it is, you like curly headed freaks!"He said, crossing his arms and pretending to be hurt.I laughed again."JESS!PHONE!"Charity yelled.

I ran past Joe and practically rolled down the carpeted stairs."Hello?"I said."Hey Jess, its mom."My mom said."Oh hey mom!"I replied, making a gagging face.She was the last person I wanted to talk to."Well how is California?"She asked."Great!Im having soo much fun!"I said."Well thats the probem, dad is going out of town and needs you home."She said.My face dropped.Joe and Nick stared at me, as my eyes filled with tears."God mom, I knew I was going to have to leave, but not this early!"I protested."Jessica Anne, your coming home.This trip is very important, and we need your help!"She said.I knew I wasnt going to win, so I didnt argue any further."Alright we already bought your ticket for tommorow.We sent it in the mail and should be there today."She siad.I blinked back the tears."Whatever."I siad, hanging up.I fully started crying as Charity pulled me into a hug."What is it?"She asked."My mom is making me go home.Tommorow."I said, crying.

"NO!"Joe screamed."What is her phone number?"He said."What Joe?Your going to call her mother and say,'Hey Im Joe Jonas and your daughter isnt coming home.Thanks for your time, bye.' ".Kevin said."Great idea Kevin!"He said.Nick laughed."Well this sucks really badly!"Joe siad.I rolled my eyes."My mom ruins everything!"I said."Well Jess, come on, your last day in Cali will be fun!"Joe said, grabbing my hand.Wea ll walked out to his car and piled in.Kevin drove us to the music studio for the interview/playing thing."Alright come on girls."They said, taking our hands and pulling us through a crowd of paparazzi."Smile!"Joe said, so me and Charity smiled as the cameras flashed in our faces."The Jonas girls!Get this shot!Get this shot!"A guy yelled.We kept smiling until we were safely in the building.

object width"200" height"200"param name"movie" value"/v/BRz6evZDlM&hlen"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"/v/BRz6evZDlM&hlen" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"200" height"200"/embed/object

"You were amazing!"I said to Joe,as he grabbed the waterbottle sitting beside me."Thanks."He said, taking a huge sip.I smiled, because he really did do a amazing job.That song was just awesome!It made me take my mind off of leaving."Take on me!Take on me!"I turned to see a little girl, about eight saying."Hi!Im your biggest fan!"She said, running up to Nick.He signed her shirt and they all autographed her hat."Sorry guys, its bring your child to work day."A interveiwer said."Its alright."Joe said."Well that was the interview, so I guess we better go.We have something special plannd for our girlfriends."Nick said, winking at Charity.I turned to Joe as we headed out of the building.The paparazzi were there, so we smiled again.I grabbed Joe's hand, mainly because they scared me,and I wanted to hold his hand. :

**"Alright girls, here we are."They said, taking off our blindfolds.**

**chapter 9**

"Where are we?".Me and Charity said in unision."Well your on a boat."Nick said."Well obviously Nicholas!"Charity said,smacking his arms."Hey!"He said, rubbing his now red arm.I just stared at her in disbelief."Well."She said, smirking at Nick."Alright ladies, we made you getall dressed up for this."Kevin said, leading us through a small hallway, and out onto the lower deck of the boat."Oh..Em...Jay.."I said, breathlessly.The whole deck was lit up."YOU DID THIS FOR US?!"Charity screamed, running over to Nick and tackling him.Me, Joe and Kevin stared at her laying on top of him, as they whispered to each other.

"Miss Jessica, would you like to dance?"Joe said, turning me around so I was facing him.I smiled as Nick began singing and dancing with Charity.Kevin began playing the guitar.

object width"200" height"200"param name"movie" value"/v/rf4zHNOIcOQ&hlen"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"/v/rf4zHNOIcOQ&hlen" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"200" height"200"/embed/object

**She's got a smile**

**That I'd die for...**

**Everyone knows that I'm**

**A prisoner of war**

**For her, yeah**

I held my arms around his neck, as his hands made there way to my waist."Thank you so much Mr. Jonas rockstar boy."I siad, putting my hand on his shoulder.I looked over at Charity and Nick who were dancing,while Nick was singing.The boat was drifting away from the dock, so it was super romantic.

**Sometimes I wish**

**I had a kung fu grip**

**Never let her slip away,**

**she'd be my girl**

I listened to the guitar.

**I really wish she knew,**

**What I feel is true**

**She'd be my darling, I would be her hero too**

**I'm so in love with her,**

**I don't care who know that**

**I am ready to fight**

**ready to go**

**Just like a G.I. Joe**

"Wow this i romantic."I said, after Kevin stopped playing and Nick stopped singing."Really?It was nothing."Joe said, smiling.I just kept my head on his shoulder, thinking about having to leave tommorow."Well this is fantastilistically awesome!"Kevin said, sitting alone.I smiled, and released Joe."Hey Kevvy, want to dance?"I asked.Joe sat down and smiled.Kevin looked up at me, then stood up and grabbed my hand.We started dancing as he whispered about Joe, telling me blackmailing stories.

**chapter 10**

"Bye!"I said, as I stepped onto the plane.I sat down and turned on my ipod.I was actually leaving after only three days!I guess me and Joe were going to drift apart now.

**a month later.**

"Hello?"I said, answering my phone.I looked at my alarm clock.No way!It was three thirty on Saturday."Hey."I knew the voice instantly, it was Joe."Wow this is a suprise!"I said.I made sure I was fully awake."Yea I forgot about the time difference.Sorry for waking you."He said."Its fine, your Joe Jonas, you may call me as early as you want."I said.He laughed."Well how have you..uh been?"He asked."Great.Sad though, I had to leave my boyfriend in california."I chuckled."Well were working on coming to see you."He said."Well, you dont have to."I replied, sitting completely up in my bed.I already had a head ache."Well this tour is over, and we have a few months, which is your summer break.You want to come stay with us?"He asked.

"Yea because my mom is going to let me stay with boys all summer.My dad would kill you!"I said."Well we can say your staying with Charity."He replied slyly."Uhhhhhh.Fine.Next week is the last week of school, then Ill say Char wants me to stay all summer, but you can come get me.Got it?"I said."Got it, now go back to sleepy."He said."Alright.Bye Joe."I said."I-- bye."He said, hanging up.Was he about to say the three words I thought he was going to say?I decided not to think about it, so I fell back asleep.I woke up in a hour, and began getting ready for my last full day of school."Jess, why are you up so early?"I heard someone say."Because I have to get ready oh my jonas JOE!"I yelled."Yep yep!"He said.I gave him a huge hug, then realized it was like four in the morning and he was standing in my bathroom."Wait, first of all, how did you get in here?And second, why are you here?"I asked."Well I told you to go back to sleep, and your not."He said, smiling."Im getting ready for school!"I protested."Nope, your not going to school today, your going to sleep in."He said grinning.It wasnt light outside yet.

"Ugh."I said, brushing past him and walking into my bedroom."Well, Im tired."He said, yawing and getting into my bed."Weirdo."I muttered as he layed beside me.We fell asleep with his arm around me.I woke up to my mom knocking on my door.I piled my blankets on top of Joe, and coughed."Im,cough sick."I said."Well do you want to stay home then?"She asked."Yes please."I replied."Alright, Ill take your brother to school then buy you something to drink.What do you want?"She asked."Redbull and a V8."I said."REDBULL??"She asked."For energy."I lied.She looked at me for a minute then shut my door."Thats better."He said, after we heard the car leave.He put his arm around me."Im hoping the redbull is for me."He whispered in my ear.

"Yep."I replied, closing my eyes.It was atleast seven.My bus normally came around 7:03."Baha your not going to school."He whispered."Baha your lame."I said, trying to fall back asleep."Oh well."He replied, tightning his grip on me.I fell asleep, but my mom woke me up."Jess, here is your redbull, and V8."She siad, handing me the two freezing cold drinks.I made sure Joe was covered as I climbed out of my bed and walked past her, into the bathroom.

**chapter 11**

I looked at what I was wearing.Navy blue boxersundies underneath XD and a white shirt.Nothing too flattering.I went to the bathroom, then looked at myself in the mirror.I looked far from anything pretty."BLAH!"I said into the mirror.I walked back into the hall and grabbed my drinks, which wer on the hall table.I went into my bedroom and locked the door, so that Joe didnt have to hide."Ahhhhhhhhhh.This is soo good!"He said, taking a swig of the Redbull."Easy Jonas."I siad, taking the can from him.I had never really tried Redbull, so I took a sip."Ak!"I said, almost spitting it out."Easy there Jess."He said, taking it away from me."Alright now, hurry.I have a big day planned, and since it is Friday, you will be gone all weekend."He said."Yea because that will work so well with my parents."I said.

"It will because your going to say that your staying at a friends house all weekend, then Im gonna call Big Rob, then were flying to San Fransisco."He said."Your an idiot!"I said, laying on him."Yes Im aware."He said."Yea but this is going to be exspinisve Joe!"I said."Dude Im Joe Jonas.Honey, nothing is to exspinsive for me."He said.I snorted."Well you better start packing missy, were leaving this weekend!"He said, trying to reach under the covers to tickle me."Hahaha stop!"I said, pushing his hands away.He grabbed both of my hands with his and tickled me with his other one."I know your dirty little secret!"I managed to say."And what would that be?"He asked, stopping the tickling."Well you like walking at the beach, you keep a diary, and you thought girls had cooties!"I said, laughing at the things Kevin had told me."And those were the days.When girls had the cooties.I miss them days."He smiled through his sheepish grin.

I smiled."Whatever.Ill get clothes..but wait, is Charity going to be with us?"I asked.He shook his head with a evil smile."Wow."I said, jumping off my bed and grabbing my suitcase out of my closet.I packed two outfits, and three pairs of sleeppants.Although, I planned on stealing Joe's hoodie,a tie, a pair of shoes and a shirt, that was he was sure I took it. XD

"Alright, now tell your mom your going to Charity's for the weekend and that you already have your ticket."He said.That was easy, becasue my mom didnt care, as long as she didnt have to pay for anything."Now that thats taken care of, we sneak out of the house, drive to the airport, fly to San Fransisco, have a great time, fly you back, then get married."He said.I stared at him."Okay not the last one."He said, scratching his neck.

What did Joseph have planned?

**chapter 12**

"Alright Jonas, get ready!"I said as we walked to the plane.I saw about thirty five fan girls, with their cameras in hand ready to take as many pictures of my boyfriend as possible."Hi!"He said, stopping in front of them and signing their shirts,shoes, and ipods.There were a few shrieks."Um can I have your autograph?"The blonde one asked me."Mine?"I asked.She nodded.I shrugged and sighned her paper, then they all swarmed me for autographs.Wow was all I could think.I signed all of their possesions, and we were finally on our way to the plane.I was pretty anxious, seeing as though so many people knew me."Alright, everyone prepare to start flying."The attendent said, eyeing Joe.

I half smiled."Okey dokey, Im going to sleep."I whispered, closing my eyes.I smiled when his arm went through our seats and around my waist.I fell asleep, and didnt wake up until we were in San Diego."Were here."He said, lightly shaking me.I opened my eyes, yawned and sat up."Okay people, in a orderly fashion, make your way to the door and have fun in California!"She said.We stood up and carried our bags to the airport,checked in and he called a cab."Were staying at my parents cousin's old house."He said after a few minutes of silence."Thats wondertabulistically awesome."I said, smiling."Wow trying to use big words on me eh?"He asked."Yup yup."I replied, looking out the window.

"Here we are kids."The driver said, stopping at the top of a hill, at a white two story house.I saw Joe smile."It needs some work."He said, grabbing my hand.We walked to the door and he pushed it open, and grabbed my bags, throwing them against the wall."Come on."He said, grabbing my hand and shutting the door."Lets dance."He said, walking over to the closet and bringing out a stereo and putting a cd in it, then pushing play.He grabbed my hand as Shake it by Metro station came on.

object width"200" height"200"param name"movie" value"/v/IpzIJEIljQA&hlen"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"/v/IpzIJEIljQA&hlen" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"200" height"200"/embed/object

His arms went on my waist as he pulled our faces together,as they connected and we kissed.

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door**

**Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm**

**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)**

**Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)**

**The feelings stirring me (here we go now)**

We twirled around the living room area, kissing, as things began to heat up, and we both knew what was coming.He picked me up while kissing me and carried me upstairs.He pushed a door open, setting me on the bed and laying on top of me.As he kissed every inch of my face, I tugged at his shirt.Why the hell did they wear button shirts?Bleh!

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)**

I unbuttoned his shirt,as he started pulling mine off.So much for the rings..

**Charity and Nick.**

"Were is my brother?"Nick complained."Calm down Nickky, he will be here soon."Charity said, setting down the menu.Nick to this as a opportunity."Charity, I love you so much, and have since I layed eyes on you.Your beautiful, sweet, and perfect in every way.Your everything I could ever ask for in a girl.And I know were only fifteen, but please, will you marry me?"He asked, pulling the ring out of his pocket.Her expression of fustrated went to joyful."OH MY JONAS!"She screeched."YES!YES!"She said, jumping up.Nick stood up and she jumped on him, kissing him all over his face.He grabbed hold of her,tight, never wanting to let go of her."I love you so much Nick!"She said, holding him as well.

**NOW JESS AND JOE**

"Shit!I was supposed to go to dinner with Charity and Nick!He was proposing tonight and I was supposed to be there.Shit!"Joe said."Calm down, he probably already did."I said, sitting on the ragged couch."Then thats fine."He said, sitting beside me.I moved over and sat in his lap, laying my head on his chest."This is so crazy.Us.This.California."I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and smelling him.Oh how he smelled amazing."Jess, I love you."He said.I tried not to smile."I love you too."I said back.Too bad it took so long to say. (:

**chapter 13.**

"This is going to be a fun weekend."I said, looking around the huge house that needed alot of work done.Joe had been gone about an hour to get paint and some things to fix up the house with.I walked around, looking for problems needing fixing.There were millions."Honey!Im home!"Joe said, opening the door.I laughed when he came into the kitchen with three buckets of paint."White, yellow, and red.There is blue and purple in my car."He said,setting them down on the floor beside the sink."Alright lets get this house painted."He said, handing me a rolley brush."Kay, I have the bottom bathroom,lving room and kitchen thing.Every other room is yours."I said.He nodded and we got to work.We painted all day, until it was dark out."Im done!"I said, dropping my brush on the ground, and plopping down onto the couch.

He came in the room, admiring my work."Wow it was worth it!"He said."What was worth it?"I asked."Nothing."He said, grinning ear to ear.He wasnt telling me something."Wow this looks nice little bro."I heard Kevin say, walking through the door.I nodded."Well we brought some chinease food,and chopsticks!"He said, handing Joe a bag of food."Thanks."He said, dropping his brush and pulling out a eggroll."Okay Jess,Joe, Im here to help Joe work on the plumbing, then I have a date with Melissa."He said, grabbing a wrench out of his pocket.Why were we putting so much work into a house we were staying in for the weekend?

I walked over to the bag of food, as they walked into the kitchen, and through the door leading to the basement.I heard Joe scream, then Kevin laugh.Aha priceless Jonas love. (:

I ate practically all the food, and finally they finished.They walked upstairs, dumbfounded that the food was gone."Alright, bye girly boy, bye Jess."Kevin said, waving.I waved back and turned to Joe, who was still upset that I ate all of the food."Sorry I was hungry!"I said.He narrowed his eyes as I knew he wanted to tickle me, so I ran."Ah!"I said, running upstairs and trying to hide behind the bed, but of course it didnt work."I found you!"He said, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up."NO!Dont, please!"I pleaded as his hands began tickling me.

Finally he stopped, but just held me."Joe, why are we working on this house, if were only staying for the weekend?"I asked.He sighed.Ugh it was bothering me that I didnt know."Well I kind of bought it off of my Pappa Jim, and well,I wanted to make it worth buying.But,I bought it for us.Jess I wasnt lying when I said I loved you.I want you to know that truly, with every depth of my heart, I do.This isnt my house, its ours."He said.I didnt know whether to say thank you, cry, or what.I just had a feeling something was going to happen.

**chapter 14.**

"Joe, thats pretty...wow."I said, feeling him untighting his grip on me."But thats not all."He said, completely letting me go."What?"I asked."Well I dont know how to say it.I have been so prepared and now..Im stumped."He said, scratching his head."Jess, will you marry me?"He asked.I stared at him.My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open.I mean I told everyone me and Joe were getting married, but those were just fantasies!"Joe this is fast!"I said, sitting up."Well its a fairly simple answer.Yes, or no."He said."Joe!This is so fast, you cant wait!"I said, looking him in the eye."No Jess, I cant.I know when feelings are true, and now they are.Your the one I truly want to spend the rest of my life with, and I want to marry you."He said.It was now or never that I answered.

**It is said that the Joe Jonas and his three month girlfriend Jess broke up!You heard it here folks, but it looks like he has moved on to the lovely Demi Lovato!Oh what a great choice Joe, she is more like you!**

the radio announced.I tried not to cry as I listened to 'Moment' by Aiden.I turned the radio off and turned on the news.Of course, my luck, E! was on.

**"It is said that he proposed to her!Is it true?We go to Joe Jonas from a remote location.Joe, did you propose to the Jessica girl?"**

**"Well that isnt something that was supposed to get out, but yes I did."He said."Well did she say no?Or did you realize she was a mistake?"She asked.I was on the edge of my seat."Whoa lady, she was anything but a mistake.She said no because she wasnt ready for marriage, and she showed me neither am I."He said."Well now your hot and heavy with that Demi girl.How is that working out for you?"She asked."Demi, well shes a great girl, but we arent dating.There are alot of rumors, but Im confirming it, we arent dating."He said.I watched his eyes."Well how do you feel about yours and Jess's breakup?"She asked."Im dumbfounded, ya know, because I love her, but maybe one day we will be ready.Were still friends,and thats all that matters here."He said, scratchig his head."Is it true you bought a house for her?"She asked."Yes its true, I bought a house for us.And I still have it, its for us to fix up."He said.I smiled."Alright thats Joe Jonas folks,now to Brittney Spears.Is she really in rehab?**

I dropped the book I was reading and started packing.I knew what I had to do.

**chapter 15.**

I got ready, and drove to the airport.I had already called Charity and Nick, and made plans to stay at Charity's house this weekend.

"Jess!Your here!"Charity squealed, hugging me tightly."Yep, now you guys know the plan right?"I asked.Nick and charity nodded."Alright, heres the deal.Nick, before your premiere for Camp Rock tommorow, your going to pick me up.We will drive to the premiere and when we see Joe, well it will all play out."I said.They nodded as I walked to the limo."He doesnt know Im here, right?"I said.They nodded.

"Good."I said, climbing into the car.We drove to Charity's house, me running inside as fast as possible to get ready."Alright, Im ready!"I announced, showing them my outfit."Hubba Hubba Jess!"Nick said,looking at the red strapless dress I was wearing."Jess, you look absolutley flawless.Now hurry before him and Demi make out or something!"Charity said, making me feel anxious.I got out of the limo, trying not to fall in the dress, which was tight around my legs, and ran."Joe!"I called, darting through famous celebrities, which, any other day, I would have stopped and asked for their autorgraphs."Hey!Miss!You cant go in there!"Some one yelled.I made a quick turn and into the building I went.Once inside the premiere building, noone payed me attention.I saw Avril Lavigne,Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and many other people."Focus Jess.Find Joe."I said to myself quietly.I kept walking,trying not to let anyone notice me.

"Hey!I know you, arent you Joe's ex?"I froze and turn.Miley Cyrus, talking to me?"Um yea.By any chance, do you know where he is?"I asked."Yea, he went up to the balcany about thirty minutes ago."She said, shoving a finger sandwhich in her mouth."Thanks."I said.I stopped."Is he alone?"I asked."I fink sho."She said, her mouth full of food."Thanks."I said, ignoring anything negative I was thinking about her.I ran past a few security guards, trying to find the stairs labeled 'balcany'."Finally."I said, reaching for the door.I climbed the seve flights of stairs before reaching another door that said 'roof'.I quietly opened it and peeked out onto the roof."Joe?"I whispered.Nothing.I walked onto the roof, getting this funny feeling in my stomache, one I got when I was alone, then shut the door.I walked over to the edge of the building, looking down.I saw lights, people and heard music.

"Holy wow.Now isnt the best time to be afraid of heights."I whispered.For a split second, I thought about jumping.What would happen?Would people rush to see if I were okay?It was a five hundred foot building, I wouldnt make it.I took a step closer, closing my eyes and holding in my breath."Whoa honey."I heard someone say,making me lose my breath and fall backwards.Someone caught me."Oh my god."I said, trying not to cry.I was so close to falling."Jess, why the hell would you try that?"I heard Joe's voice and my heart melted.I snuggled my head in his chest, smiling."Are you crazy?And what are you doing in LA?"He pletely out of breath, I sat up, looking him straight in the eye."Joe, I love you so much.Losing you hurt like hell.And I didnt want to say no.I wanted to say yes.And I dont want you to make out with Demi."I said really fast."Make out with Demi?Jealous much?"He said chuckling.I didnt smile."Alright so you came here to twist my heart some more?Jess it hurt when you said no, but I moved on.Im over it.Honey, Im over us."He said, as I stood up."Oh."I replied.

"Its not that I want to be over us, I just am.I was devastated when you said no, it completely tore me apart.But I guess thats how things go in hollywood."He said.I couldnt listen to anymore.I grabbed his neck and kissed him, not caring what he thought or anything.The funny thing?He kissed me back.I pulled away."I never stopped loving you."I said, turning and walking towards the door."Wait!"He called for me.I turned to see his silly grin."Can I take you out some time?"He asked..

the end!!


End file.
